1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cover window, a method of manufacturing the cover window, and a display device including the cover window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various mobile electronic apparatuses, such as a portable phone, a navigation device, a digital camera, an electronic book, a portable game console, or various kinds of terminals, to which a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic electroluminescent display (organic light emitting diode, OLED) is applied as a display device, have been utilized.
In a general display device utilized in the mobile apparatuses, a cover window that is transparently constituted so that a user can see a display unit thereunder is equipped at a front side of a display panel. Since the cover window is formed at the outermost side of the device, the cover window should be strong to sustain external impacts so as to protect the display panel and the like in the apparatus.
Moreover, instead of using an existing input scheme (i.e., using an existing input structure) where a switch or a keyboard is utilized as an input device, recently, a structure where a touch panel integrated with a display screen has come into wide usage, and thus as compared to an existing mobile apparatus, in many cases, a surface of the cover window comes into contact with a finger and the like, and it's required to have stronger strength.
Further, recently, research of a flexible display device has been actively conducted, and it is desirable that a cover window applied to this display device be formed of a foldable member having flexibility.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.